


Nascosto nell’armadio

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Divina bellezza [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Brotp, Drabble
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 08:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20991965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Il profondo legame tra Italia e Francia.Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al #Writober 2019 di Fanwriter.it.Prompt: 11. ArmadioNumero parole: 110.





	Nascosto nell’armadio

**Author's Note:**

> Ispirato a: make this STOP. by RiikoChick.

Nascosto nell’armadio

Francia si sedette accanto all’armadio, osservando il ciuffo riccio che si vedeva attraverso l’anta di legno socchiusa.

“Dai, lo so che sei lì. Esci. Tuo fratello se n’è andato” disse.

Sentì un respiro pesante e ridacchiò. Si portò una rosa senza spine alle labbra e la prese in bocca per il gambo, i petali rossi erano umidi di rugiada.

Italia socchiuse l’anta di legno e scivolò fuori dall’armadio.

“Scusa se mi nascondo sempre qui da te, ma mi sento più sicuro. Lo sai che ti voglio bene” sussurrò. Le gote rosse e gli occhi luminosi.

< Germania non si rende conto della sua fortuna di stare con Italia > pensò.

[110].


End file.
